Anthian City
|Row 4 title = Badge |Row 4 info = |caption = The entrance of Anthian City - Housing District|Row 5 title = Music (Housing District):|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Music (Shopping District):|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Music (Battle District):|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Music (Sewers):|Row 8 info = }} Anthian City is the capital city of Roria Region. This huge city floats above the region and is supported by a power core that never runs dry. It can be reached by sailing on the airship from Cragonos Peak. Anthian City is divided into 4 districts, with the Battle District being home to the fourth gym in player's journey, and the Shopping District having shops which sell special Poké Balls, Gems and Mega Stones. Districts Housing District This is the place where the player, Jake and Tess land after travelling through the airship from Cragonos Peak. It is the residential area of this city. Some apartments can be rented by the player as well, and the Pokémon Museum of History is also located here. Shopping District Constructed at the center of Anthian City, this is the central hub that connects to all other districts. Many shops here sell unique items. The Pokéball Emporium is the place to go for special Poké Balls, while the Stone Shop sells expensive Gems and Mega Stones. Some of the main developers, including Zombie7737, MySixthSense and Our_Hero, open shops in this area as well. Battle District This area features many airplane models and a runway. The Pokémon Center and Anthian Gym, which also functions as an airport, are also built here, while the Rorian Battle Frontier is being constructed here. Anthian Park This is the Park District of Anthian City. This little space was built to give the inhabitants a place to relax and walk with their Pokémon. A power station is placed in this park to monitor and distribute the power throughout the city. Notable Places Anthian Gym Locating in the Battle District, the gym is one of the most important buildings in the city, because it doubles as an airport. Gym Leader Stephen is in charge of this gym. He specializes in -type Pokémon. Once defeated, he will give out the Soaring Badge, as well as TM40 Aerial Ace. Pokémon Museum of History The Pokémon Museum of History is a building full of unique artifacts and paintings from around the world. A huge ancient Lapras skeleton serves as the centerpiece of the building. Winners and Runner-Ups from the Art Contest have their pieces displayed in large canvases. Anthian Sewers A hidden passageway between the Shopping District and Anthian Park. It also contains the Core Reactor of the city, as well as a research building. Accessible after obtaining the Soaring Badge. Pokéball Emporium This is the place to buy special Poké Balls. Tess leads Jake and the player here once arriving in the Shopping District. She also talks to Uncle Gerald -- a friend of Tess' father, to find more information on the villainous Team Eclipse. The 3 basic Poké Balls are sold at the same prices in Poké Marts, while all special Poké Balls cost 1000 dollars. Also, the Premier Ball bonus works here as well for all kinds of Poké Ball purchases. Stone Shop A shop located in the Shopping District, it displays and sells numerous valuable stones and gems. They offer Gems -- one-time use items which can boost a Pokémon's move of the same type, as well as basic evolutionary stones to evolve their Pokémon. Players will also need to go to this place if they wish to buy most of the Mega Stones they need for Mega Evolution. Rorian Braviary A fashion store located in the Shopping District, it sells unique Rorian and Pokémon related apparel. They cost 5 Robux. In addition, players can try on clothing without purchasing, although they will not keep wearing them once they leave the game. New Sushi Stick This restaurant is located in the Shopping District. Players can purchase a tray of Magik Sushi for $5000. It may seem expensive, but players will receive a special fortune cookie afterwards, containing either a random Berry or, rarely, a Prism Scale. Notable Events ''Note: The following events happens after acquiring the Soaring Badge from Gym Leader Stephen.'' Jake is captured! After the player acquires the Soaring Badge from Gym Leader Stephen, they will witness a Team Eclipse spaceship passing by the Battle District. Tess will later say that Jake was captured by Team Eclipse, after going in alone to protect Tess and the Player. As the path to Anthian Park is full of Team Eclipse Grunts, the only way that they can save Jake is through the Sewers. Gerald will later give the Basement Key to the Player, which allows them to access the Anthian Sewers. After battling the Trainers there, Tess and the Player manages to reach Team Eclipse in Anthian Park, where the true leader shows himself. The True Face of Team Eclipse The Final Battle The End...... or is it? Trainers Anthian Gym Anthian Sewers The Soaring Badge is required to access this area. Anthian Park The following battle is only available after the player acquires the Soaring Badge and clears Anthian Sewers. Pokémon Anthian Sewers Special The following Pokémon can be fatefully encountered before the major battle in Anthian Park. Items Photos As Anthian City is an enormous capital of Roria, pictures of landmarks are displayed below. Trivia * Sixth's Furniture Shop, Zombie's Painting & Hardware and Hero's Hoverboards are opened by game developers MySixthSense, Zombie7737 and Our_Hero respectively. * Professor Cypress' team is made up of fully evolved Starter Pokémon from all 6 Generations. Additionally, his team has two of each starter type (Grass, Fire, Water). Category:Cities